1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a light emitting structure, and more particularly, to a vertical stacked light emitting structure.
2. Description of Related Art
The invention of the lamp greatly changes the style of building construction and the lifestyle of human beings, allowing people to work during the night. Traditional lighting devices such as lamps that adopt incandescent bulbs, fluorescent bulbs, or power-saving bulbs have been generally well-developed and used intensively for indoor illumination.
Moreover, compared to the newly developed light-emitting-diode (LED) lamps, these traditional lamps have the disadvantages of quick attenuation, high power consumption, high heat generation, short service life, high fragility, and being not recyclable. Thus, various high-powered LED structures are created to replace the traditional light sources. However, the LEDs only can be arranged along a horizontal direction, thus the usage number of the LEDs is limited in the limited horizontal space and the light emitting efficiency cannot be increased.